


The Pharmacist

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who buys the condoms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharmacist

“...What’s the _difference_?” Castiel shrugs at his stepdad, comparing naproxen sodium to ibuprofen. Chuck looks at the shelf. “Wait, then what’s Advil?”

Cas smiles lightly, and turns to the brightly coloured advertisements at the pharmacy. He walks that direction.

“I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” the pharmacist warns.

“It’s your job to sell me the damn things, not pick up the slack from sex ed.”

Cas grabs a box of condoms- the same brand Crowley’s trying to buy.

Crowley glowers. Cas smiles as he walks backwards. “We’re having gumbo tonight.”

Crowley smirks. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
